


Молчание

by rose-n-reim (rosenreim)



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Present Tense, Vignette, Настоящее свекло
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenreim/pseuds/rose-n-reim
Summary: Made forWTF OE rare pairings 2017Беты: melissakora, Menedemos





	Молчание

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [WTF OE rare pairings 2017](https://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/p211832900.htm?oam#more10)  
> Беты: melissakora, Menedemos

– Мне кажется, что жизнь прошла мимо меня.

Матильда не знает, зачем обрушивает эти хмельные жалобы на человека напротив – ему-то жить да жить. Его глаза смотрят молчаливо, и почтительно, и обжигающе, не в душу, а куда-то за её пределы, которые редко открыты для посторонних ‒ не потому что стыдно, а потому что знать бы ещё, где они, эти пределы.

– Ваше высочество, – заводит он, но Матильда останавливает его устало и немного пьяно. Он подливает ей вина. Настоящего кэналлийского вина. Почему-то этим вечером не тянет хлестать касеру.  
А тянет говорить. И Матильда рассказывает обо всём и обо всех, никого не называя. Вспоминает, как сплетаются пальцы над Эсператией, и от слов «да сгинут в Закате нечестивые» сердце сжимает сладкая мука.

Странно. Не то чтобы её тяготили воспоминания. Но сегодня хочется всё забыть. Как будто не было ничего и не будет, кроме этого вечера, этого камина, этого вина – и этого человека напротив, чистого, как окружающие их бескрайние степи Варасты.

Однако Матильда всё говорит, не в силах остановиться.

О том, как алатские костры взвиваются к небу и как летит за ними песня скрипки. Что может быть прекраснее? Но ей надоела эта благодать, и она сорвалась к Чужому на кулички.

О том, как иные обрекают себя на изгнание во имя любви. А было это лишь назло родителям, которые всегда правы. Назло скуке, которая кажется несправедливостью, пока не узнаёшь настоящих страданий.

О том, что в изгнании безумные поступки благороднее красивых жестов, потому что хотя бы спасают от уныния. Увы, ненадолго.

О том, как легко упустить человека, даже если любишь ‒ особенно если любишь его больше жизни. Потерять надолго и навсегда.

О женихе своём, жабу его соловей, она не говорит. Было бы что вспоминать.

А Хорхе Дьегаррон словно не понимает, что для Матильды любой, кто годится ей в сыновья, мальчишка. Что она на двадцать лет ближе к Закату. Бывшая принцесса, бывшая жена, бывшая мать и бабушка.

– Теперь вы понимаете, почему жизнь прошла мимо меня.

Вновь повисает пьянящая тишина.

– Ваше высочество… Матильда, – наконец отзывается Дьегаррон. – Я не должен вас судить. Мы, военные, по-другому ценим жизнь.

Он переводит дыхание и, упав на колени, целует ей руку, так же молчаливо, и почтительно, и обжигающе.  
И Матильда позволяет себе прочесть в его глазах: «Не уходите из моей жизни. Иначе она точно пропадёт зря».

Она надеется, что на трезвую голову снова поймёт всё правильно. А то беда с этими молчунами.


End file.
